This invention relates generally to flexible tracks of a type useful in conjunction with toy vehicles, in particular, in connection with flexible track utilizable in toy road racing sets wherein each vehicle is powered by a pair of brushes which engage a pair of electrical conductors disposed in the top surface of the track for the energization thereof. One particular type of such racing sets are referred to as slot car sets wherein the track is provided with a longitudinally extending slot in the top surface thereof and the vehicle is provided with a projection for receipt in the slot to guide the vehicle along a prescribed path so as to insure registration of the brushes with the conductors. The track generally in use is made up of a multiplicity of interconnected rigid track sections shaped to define the desired vertical and horizontal curvatures. Such track sections limit the play value of the racing set in that only limited configurations of the tracks may be assembled with each group of track sections due to inflexibility of the respective track sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,743 teaches a flexible track formed from a plurality of track sections pivotably coupled to each other at a central region thereof. It has been found that while the flexible track disclosed in that patent solves some of the problems found in the prior art flexible track arrangements, further improvements are required in order to provide the desired road racing characteristics and ease of manufacture. Specifically, in the straight configuration, the patent teaches a uniform gap between the portion of adjacent track sections in the region of the slots and electrical conductors. The wheels of toy vehicles passing over such uniform gaps tend to ride in and out of the gaps, thereby increasing the resistance to rapid travel of the vehicle, and causing undesired vibration and noise. Further, it is desirable to provide a flexible track capable not only of defining curves but also banks and hills and the patent contains no teaching as to how to achieve this result.
By the arrangement of the instant invention, the defects in the prior art have been overcome and a commercially feasible flexible track providing enhanced play value to the user is provided.